Him
by BeautifulxxDisasterx
Summary: The moments when everything stops. When everything freezes, but you can still see the look in his eyes. Then it starts back up again, and you don't know each other. troypay-ish


**Summary: **_The moments when everything stops. When everything freezes, but you can still see the look in his eyes. Then it starts back up again, and you don't know each other. [troypay-ish_

_I don't really know where this came from._

_So I have no idea where it will go._

_Just bear with me._

_Disclaimer: -sighs- plot, writing, Joe Jonas._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Him**

Everyday, every moment.

It was all the same.

She didn't know why. Its not as if she chose it to be like this.

But it was.

And it would continue to be...

-------------------------------------

Her brown eyes aren't focused on anything. He nudges her, and she shakes her head. No one knew. No one knew why she was like this.

Not even **him**.

And she was intent on keeping it that way.

Because thats the way it was supposed to be.

A secret.

How exhilarating.

--------------------------

Two days past, and she wasn't any better. If anything...she was worse. Her breathing hurt, and her body ached. It was one of the bad days. The ones when she lied and insisted that she had caught some sort of cold, and she would be back on her feet in no time.

Lies.

All of it.

The next day she visited the doctor.

Her special doctor that no one knew about.

He told her that she had a choice.

She chose.

5 months.

Just 5.

----------------

**He** found out.

She wasn't sure how.

**He** was screaming at her. **He** told her she was an idiot. **He **told her she was making a mistake. **He** wanted to go and shake her exposed body and get it through her head. She could tell.

**His** voice echoed through her mind. **He** kept screaming and screaming and screaming and screaming and **he** just wouldn't stop. She wanted to shut it all out and sleep. Thats what she wanted. Sleep.

She was so tired. Of everything. She was tired of the screaming. She was tired of the tears. She was tired of the lies. She was tired of the fear. She was tired of the worry. She was tired of change.

But most of all, she was tired of everything staying the same.

-----------------------

**He** stared at her with eyes ablaze. She knew this was all a mask because **he** hated showing **his** emotions. **His** sandy hair got bushed back furiously again and again. **He** was spitting out worthless and pointless words, trying to make sense of it all. Trying to make sense at all.

**He** was failing miserably, she thought, and smiled.

So **he** used that to yell at her some more. She took it because she knew **he** needed to get this out. She waited patiently, offering no words. **He** asked a question again and again. She ignored **him**, waiting for it to pass.

**His** voice became hoarse, but **he** continued to scream. She got cold, and she slowly dressed. **He** was still yelling. She stood before **him**, searching for something in **his** eyes.

She held **his** face in her hands. Her brown eyes bore into **his** blue ones.

I'll be okay, she whispered with a ironic smile.

**He** believed her.

And that was enough for her.

Even if it was a lie.

------------------------

She passed **him** in the hallway.

Everything was empty until she saw **him**.

It was moments like this she cherished. The moments when everything stops. When everything freezes, but she can still see the look in **his **eyes. The eyes that held worry, pity, love, lust, hate...sadness, sorrow.

Then it starts back up again, and they don't know each other.

-----------------------

Everyone suffocated her with their ignorance.

**He** suffocated her with his pity, with his sorrow.

-----------------------

**He** kissed her with more urgency that night. **He** held her with more passion. **He** was more vigorous, and she knew it was because **he** knew she didn't have much time. She kissed **him** with the same urgency. She needed **him**, even though she would deny it. **He **stayed closer that night, holding her tighter in the cold. **He** pressed **his** warm body to hers.

She never slept that night. Her eyes were wide open long after **his **breathing had slowed. She pressed her ear to **his** chest, listening and counting the beats of **his** heart.

She was captivated.

Every tiny beat kept **him** breathing, kept **him** alive. It was strange to think that the heart in her was the thing that was killing her as **his **kept **him** alive.

She could almost taste the irony.

-----------------------------

I've never felt so alive, she had told **him**. **He** chuckled through **his** tears that she then wiped away.

Well you won't be soon, **he **had muttered back, letting the sorrow enfold **him**.

Stop please.

Stop what?

That. Having pity for me and yourself. Just don't.

Whatever,** he** mumbled as **he** pulled himself away from her. She went back over to **him**, embracing **him**.

Don't leave me, she whispered into **his** ear, wrapping **his **arms around her waist. She then wrapped her own arms around **his **neck. She felt **his** tears fall on her hair, and she almost cried.

But her tears had run out long before **he** even cried **his** first tear because of her.

---------------------------

She lay breathing slowly on her death bed.

Her heart was failing. She didn't have much time left.

**He** stood beside her when everyone else was long gone, hope leaving their hearts and minds.

**He** never did lose hope.

Even then.

--------------------------

**He** kept telling her to fight through it. **He** told her that she could, that she could live. **He** told her the Broadway was waiting for her, that New York was waiting for **him** to be their star basketball player, that they could live together. She smiled vaguely, wishing this could happen if she wasn't dying.

As her heartbeat slowed, **he** kissed her one last time, lying down next to her. **He** wished **he** had more time to spare. **He** wished **he** could explore her more, but **he** couldn't.

I never got why you stuck around, she rasped, because every time I looked at you your eyes were glued to me. It made no sense.

Its because...

No its not. You let them control you. You let them overcome your truth with their lies. There's no turning back now.

Thats not it...

Yes it is. Maybe we could have become more then what we were, but its time for you to let go. I'm gone now, and an evening alone is better for me anyway, even though I won't be around to get one. Only one of us wants this.

No...

Yes.

Listen to me! **he** had suddenly burst. She listened.

I never wanted you to leave. I would rather waste my life pretending you're here still then have to forget about you. I love you.

She smiled bitterly as the heart monitor slowed.

She was slipping.

No you don't, but thanks for saying it love.

And she was gone.

And **he** cried.

-----------------------------

_He_ let the other girl pretend that what _he_ had with her had only been a fling. _He_ let her believe that because _he_couldn't have the one he wanted. There was no use is pretending anymore because _he_ knew she was right now.

She always was.

-----------------------------

It was 2 years later.

On her birthday.

She would have been 19.

----------------------------

It was 10 years later.

On her birthday.

She would have been 27.

And _he_ was just now visiting.

------------------------------

Hey baby. I hope your listening up there. Its been a long time, too long really. I'm sorry I didn't come earlier I just...I couldn't If I came to visit it would make everything real, everything final. No matter if I was with you when you left because if you were here I know thats what you'd say.

I'm crying again. I cry a lot these days. Gabriella doesn't know a lot of the time, but my dad just died, as I'm sure you know, so I have an excuse. I hope...I hope he's with you up there and you're talking to him. He never got to meet you. I kind of told him about you, although it was much more vague. I'm sure he could figure it out, though. He's smart, and you're hard to miss.

Well, I brought you roses, pink ones to be exact. I know you loved those, and even though you never said it, I know you knew it was me who gave you a pink rose on Valentine's Day every year.

I miss you, love. More then I'll ever miss anything. I know you didn't believe me when I told you...but I really do love you.

I don't think I've gotten over it these past 10 years. I tried to run from it, tried to make it not real. But it was real. It all was. I'm still not willing to accept it...because I know I'll see you again one day.

She's cheating on me, you know. I pretend I don't know because I don't want to hurt Melanie.

Melanie is my daughter. I named her after you because Gabriella told me I could choose her name. So I chose your middle name. She reminds me a lot of you.

I have to go, babe. But I'll keep in touch. Just remember I love you, okay? Hopefully you know I'm not lying now...

----------------------------

And international basketball star Troy Bolton was caught by photographers walking out of a deserted cemetery at 3:21 in the morning on May 18. One even caught a picture of the tombstone he had sat talking to for many hours.

**Sharpay Melanie Evans**

**May 18, 1990-May 18, 2007**

**The world lost a talent they never got to see.**

**We love you.**

**R.I.P**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Man, I hope you guys liked that. I know it was much different then anything else I've done, and if you get confused, just tell me..._

_And I meant to not use quotations. If that will lessen your confusement, then go back and reread it._

_AND, Troy's 'he, his' were bolded while Sharpay was alive, and italised when she was dead. Let's see if any of you guys can figure out why..._

_Review?_

_--Lani_


End file.
